


That Smile

by Britpacker



Series: Outside Looking In [1]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Unrequited Love, episode related "Broken Bow"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Britpacker/pseuds/Britpacker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment.  Captain Archer makes an announcement.  Jonathan faces the repercussions</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Smile

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a dedictaed T/R girl, but every so often I find myself sort of straying. This is part one of a series, almost (by my standards) canon compliant, based on the idea that Malcolm catches another man's eye first. Subsequent installments will feature a T/R relationship from the perspective of a man on the outside looking in.

Light. Out of nothing, Enterprise is flooded with it. Who’d have thought he could glow from within like that?

Who’d have thought one smile from him could knock the quadrant off its axis? He’s so stern – sombre, even. The perfect officer.

Now, in a moment, he’s a man. Warm. Boyish. Beautiful. All because of a few words from me.

Alright, I quoted Command. The mission’s on. It’s exciting, sure: but I didn’t expect that reaction from him.

It’s mine that worries me. Because now I’ve seen that smile – seen Malcolm through it– I know I need to see it again.


End file.
